


hush now (my heart it speaks)

by heartbreakordeath



Series: SPN Codas/Fix-its/Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Dreamhunter, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/pseuds/heartbreakordeath
Summary: the world is all madness and flamesit's you and me and me and youalways~ hush hush my heart it speaks- ralph pelleymounterSince supernatural is on an indefinite hiatus, and we may never get to see Claire and Kaia reunite, my brain decided to make this because it needs my girls to live happily ever after :') fyi the aquarium stuff is based on personal experience (surprise, i have a girlfriend now) and this is loosely based as a sequel to "Because It's Canon", the other Dreamhunter fic I posted a while ago, but you can read this whether you've read that or not :)
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: SPN Codas/Fix-its/Missing Scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	hush now (my heart it speaks)

“What is this?”

****

They were standing on the sidewalk, shivering as the sun sunk below the horizon. The area was desolate and silent, interrupted by exclamations of _oh shit it’s cold_ as a few stragglers exited the building, immediately wrapping themselves in their extra layers as they hurried towards the exit.

****

The pair should have been doing the same thing; instead, they were hovering near the beluga exhibit, staring at the plush seal in Kaia’s hands.

****

It had been a long and surreal day, a week since the day Claire had dropped everything and raced home as fast as she could, barely waiting to kill the rest of the vampires she’d been stalking. She’d slammed the car door, stormed up to the house, and ran face-first into Jody.

****

“Claire, you’re back early-”

****

“Where is she?”

****

“She’s-” Jody flattened herself against the door as Claire shoved her way past, tossing her duffel onto the floor and not even bothering to take her shoes off. She burst into the living room, freezing when her eyes fell on the couch.

****

“-sleeping,” came the voice from behind her. Claire didn’t reply; she didn’t move. She stood stock-still, all the adrenaline seeping from her body with a sigh as she stared at the girl on the couch.

****

“You did it.”

****

“Yeah, Claire.” Jody’s voice cracked, her hand landing on Claire’s shoulder, and a sob shook its way out of the girl before she could stop it. She leaned into Jody, shuddering, letting the older woman wrap her arms around her and brush a hand through her hair soothingly.

****

“I told you I would.” Claire just sobbed harder. It was the first time she’d cried since the day she’d lost the only person she’d ever loved, and she almost felt like laughing at the irony.

****

When Claire pulled away, steadying her breathing but still shaking, she glanced at the couch again. She sniffed and ran a hand over her eyes. “Is she hurt?”

****

“No.” Jody gave her a small smile. “She’s fine. Just resting. It’s been a long day.”

****

“Should I…” Claire took a hesitant step forward, hopelessly fighting the urge to run to the mound of blankets as fast as possible. _It’s been a long day_ , she repeated to herself. Kaia had been in another _dimension_ a day ago. She probably needed to sleep for a _week_ before she could think about getting back to any semblance of a normal life.

****

Jody sighed. “Well…” she also seemed indecisive, and Claire’s hopes skyrocketed. “She _did_ sleep in the car for a few hours, maybe she wouldn’t mind…?”

****

She’d barely finished before Claire was making her way across the room, trying not to make the floors creak as she approached the couch. She sighed, but there was a smile on her face as she left to give Claire some privacy. She deserved it, after all this time.

****

Claire knelt down on the floor, heart tightening in her chest as she came face to face with Kaia. Her dark hair spilled across the throw pillow, face calm and impassive and mouth slightly open as she slept. She looked beautiful, as she always had, even more than Claire’s memory had remembered.

****

“Kaia-” the name stuck in her throat, came out in a choked whisper, and she could feel the tears already building up again in her eyes. It wasn’t _possible_. She’d watched Kaia die in her arms, a memory that haunted the back of her eyelids every time she closed them. Everyone had told her, so many times, no matter how many times she’d tried to disagree with some useless inkling of an idea: Kaia was gone, and she was never coming back.

****

Yet here she was, breathing softly under the blanket that Jody had bought Claire for Christmas that she’d barely ever used. Here she was, safe and warm and _alive_ , so alive that Claire couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and brushing a hand across her face, pushing a stray frizzy curl off of her cheek. Kaia twitched where her fingers landed, and her eyes blinked open.

****

“Sorry,” Claire said in a hushed voice, drawing back. “I didn’t mean to…”

****

“Claire?” Kaia looked up blearily, and the blonde girl’s breath caught as their eyes met. It was the look that had been all but burned into her retinas- dark chocolate eyes, ones that peered into her soul and seemed to know her every thought, ones that Claire had never thought she’d see again.

****

“Yeah,” Claire managed to get out, blinking rapidly. “Yeah, it’s me.” Kaia studied her for a moment, the drowsiness slowly clearing from her expression, and smiled.

****

“I was waiting for you.” Her voice was quiet, rough with sleep as she shifted her body on the couch.

****

“It’s okay, you deserve to get some sleep. You didn’t have to stay up for me.” 

****

“No.” Kaia dug an elbow into the cushion with a sigh and propped herself up until she was eye-to-eye with the other girl. “In the Bad Place.”

****

Claire’s heart sunk, her hands going cold as she clenched them into fists. “I tried,” she said desperately, slumping back onto her heels. “Kaia, I _tried_ . So hard. So damn hard. I wanted to get you back, I needed to, I needed-” _I needed you_.

****

“Hey.” The dark-haired girl reached out, grabbed one of Claire’s hands, unraveled it and grasped it tightly. “It’s okay.” She gave her a little smile. “I know you did.” _It’s what I would’ve done._

****

But Claire was shaking her head. “No. No, I should’ve done better, I should’ve gone with Sam and Dean, I should’ve never stopped asking them about the rifts, I should’ve tried _harder_ , done something else-”

****

“Claire.” Kaia tugged at their conjoined hands, forcing the other girl to look at her. She stared at her, Claire shifting uncomfortably under her glare. “There was _nothing_ else you could have done. That’s not what I meant.”

****

“Then what did you…” Claire trailed off, watching as Kaia swung her legs out from underneath the blanket and sat up straighter, cross-legged on the cushion.

****

“I _meant_ …” Kaia started, seeming to lose track of her thoughts as she looked back at her friend. “I meant...god, this was so much easier in my head.”

****

That got a tense laugh out of Claire. “Welcome to my world.” Kaia blinked, eyebrows raised, and Claire stammered, “I just- you know...it’s hard to...say what you want at times, you know? Like when I told Jody I wanted ketchup on my hamburger, but I _hate_ ketchup, but I told her I wanted it anyways, and-”

****

Kaia laughed, a full, bright sound that immediately stopped whatever thin train of thought Claire had been grasping at. She leaned forward, using her free hand to cup Claire’s face and push her hair out of the way.

****

“Do you know how long I was in that place, Claire?”

****

“A long time. Too long. I should’ve-”

****

“Shh.” Kaia squeezed her other hand. “I’m trying _not_ to ask for ketchup, here.”

****

“What?” Claire snorted. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

****

“Shut up,” Kaia retorted, but she was laughing, too. “I spent a lot of time there, with nothing to do all day but eat lizards and try not to die.” Claire opened her mouth, but she shushed her again. “ _So_ , I had lots of time to _think_ about things.”

****

“To think about- what do you mean?” Claire stuttered, face heating up under Kaia’s stare and her warm, calloused hand.

****

“You,” Kaia said simply, and the other girl’s heart dropped so fast she felt nauseous. “It’s what kept me going, waiting for you. I knew you’d come back for me.”

****

“But-” Claire’s mind was whirring but agonizingly blank. “But I _didn’t_ . Sam and Dean did. I didn’t even _know-_ ”

****

“They didn’t tell you because they knew what it would do to you if I hadn’t made it back,” the dark-haired girl insisted gently. “They knew what it would do to _me_ if _you_ hadn’t.”

****

She was telling the truth, Claire knew, but it did nothing to untie the knots in her stomach. “I was supposed to save you,” she whispered, as Kaia’s thumb brushed her cheek. “ _I_ was supposed to get you back.”

****

“You did, though,” Kaia said with a smile, and leaned forward. Her hand held Claire’s face gently, guided it towards her own. Claire’s breath hitched as she let herself be pulled into a kiss, feeling woozy and only slightly less nauseated.

****

She pushed herself back up to her knees, which were getting sore against the thin carpet, and wrapped her arms around Kaia, pulling her closer and kissing her again. Kaia made a soft noise, halfway between a laugh and a sigh, that Claire committed to memory as she carefully pushed the other girl against the back of the couch. She surged to her feet, only to kneel on the cushions and bring Kaia in again, chasing one kiss after another until the other girl broke away to catch her breath.

****

Claire dropped her head onto Kaia’s shoulder, breathing warmly against the girl’s neck. She wrinkled her nose in surprise.

****

“You smell like Winchester,” she murmured into the soft skin, half-expecting the girl to not hear her. Kaia huffed out a laugh and tightened her hold on Claire.

****

“At least I got to take a shower,” she reasoned. “I was sure I still smelled like lizard anyways.” Claire smiled and planted a kiss on Kaia’s neck, making the girl tense and shove her back gently with a snort. “Hey! That tickles.”

****

Claire smiled, with a glint in her eye that made Kaia nervous all of a sudden. “Good to know.”

****

“Oh, don’t you dare-”

**_  
_**

* * *

“It’s a seal,” Claire said awkwardly, shoving her hands in her pockets. Kaia snorted. “I can see that, Claire.”

****

_Oh_. “That’s not what you meant, is it.”

****

“No, you idiot.”

****

Claire shuffled her feet, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her. They stood in silence for a moment, Claire staring at a sign advertising the penguin exhibit and Kaia studying the stuffed toy.

****

“Thank you,” Kaia said finally, making Claire blink and look at her. The girl was standing awkwardly, squeezing the seal in her hands, and Claire noticed they were shaking a little.

****

“Nobody’s ever-” she cleared her throat. “Nobody’s ever bought me anything like this before, you know.” Her voice shook, and Claire let out a little _Oh_.

****

“Would you have preferred a lizard?” Kaia glanced up, disbelief evident in her features, and Claire mentally slapped herself. _You_ **_idiot_ ** **.** _She just got back from that fucking place and you’re already joking about it?!_

They hadn’t mentioned that day since, or what had happened. What they’d done. It had been on Claire’s mind 24/7, replacing the haunting memories in her dreams and still not letting her sleep at night. They'd never talked about the kiss, about what it meant, about what it could become. Jody had walked in on them then, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate and looking guilty for interrupting, and both of them had pulled back, and it was over.

****

But Kaia just laughed, the laugh that made her eyes crinkle and her curls bounce, the one that warmed Claire all over and made her want to never stop making Kaia happy. She shook her head and pulled the seal to her chest.

****

“I love it, Claire. You shouldn’t have. But thank you.”

****

Claire shrugged. “I know it’s not much. I just...you really liked the seals, and I thought…” She moved her feet, trying to get more feeling into them, and cleared her throat. “What is this?” She repeated, praying that she’d read Kaia’s words right and she hadn’t really been talking about the stuffed animal.

****

Kaia lifted the seal and booped its nose with Claire's, beaming all of a sudden. “What do you think?”  
  


Claire blinked and huffed a laugh, watching her breath dissipate into the cold air. “We’re...we’re whatever you want to be, Kaia.”

****

Kaia nodded, giggling as she watched Claire’s eyes go cross-eyed from looking at the toy.

****

“Good.” She stepped forward, replacing the seal’s nose with her own, and that was that.

****

(Much to everybody’s confusion, the seal was dubbed Lizard from that day on and never left Kaia’s side, but they knew better than to ask why)

**_~_ **

**_hush now my heart it speaks_ **

**_for once not in riddles_ **

**_but words complete_ **

**_~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!! hope you liked that, i'm actually really proud of it :') but, as always, i have a shit ton of homework to get done before midnight so GOODBYE NOW


End file.
